Opening/Practicing with Chug, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and all their friends/Enter Dottie
The way the opening and Practicing with Chug and our heroes scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes. (As the Disney logo starts to form, men are heard on radios along with music playing.) Man: (on radio) Look alive. Contact appears to be heading 315 miles. Speed 430, Angels. Approximately 2,000. (After the Disney logo forms, "Nothing Can Stop Me Now" plays, with the tallest tower of the Disney castle shooting a ray of light like a lighthouse. Two navy planes are flying towards the screen as it then shows them flying over fields up into the sky.) Plane 1: What's taking this guy so long? Is he really as good as they say he is? Plane 2: No. Better. (Dusty Crophopper is then seen flying at a high speed towards the screen and between the navy planes.) Dusty Crophopper: Oh, YEEEEAAAAAHHH!!!! Plane 1: Whoa! Who was that?! (Dusty then flies up to the navy planes.) Dusty Crophopper: Why, hello, ladies. You ready to lose? Plane 2: Last one to the water tower buys a round of fuel. Dusty Crophopper: Tell you what, I'll give you guys a head start. You're gonna need it! Plane 1: Later, loser! (The navy planes then fly down.) Dusty Crophopper: One one-thousand, two one... Oh, that's enough! (Dusty then flies down along with the navy planes as they fly over the fields, around a mountain, over Propwash Junction and the fields. Dusty's sprayer then shoots some smoke as he flies over the navy planes.) Dusty Crophopper: See ya, suckers!!! Eat my... Leadbottom: DUSTY! (The screen then changes to reveal Dusty crop-dusting with Leadbottom, as the spray causes Leadbottom to cough due to Dusty flying over him, with "Nothing Can Stop Me Now" ending.) Dusty Crophopper: Oh! Aw... (groans) Leadbottom: (stops coughing) Pay attention. You're daydreaming again. Dusty Crophopper: Uh... Me? No, no, no! No. (Leadbottom stares at him.) Okay, yes. But, you know, come on, Leadbottom. Really? How hard is this? Fly straight, turn around. Fly straight, turn around. Leadbottom: Are you disrespecting the sweet science of aerial application? Dusty Crophopper: Look, I am more than just a crop duster. Leadbottom: Don't go flap-jawing about that Flings Around the Planet air racing nonsense again. Dusty Crophopper: Excuse me, it's called the Wings Around the Globe Rally. Leadbottom: (sighs) For the love of Peterbilt! Dusty Crophopper: And it's not nonsense. I-I've got a tight turn radius and a high power-to-weight ratio. Leadbottom: You know what else you got? Dusty Crophopper: What? Leadbottom: A screw loose! I mean, why would you want to give up crop-dusting? Blue skies, no air traffic, and that tangy scent of Vitaminamulch. (inhales and sprays Vitaminamulch from his sprayer) Mmm. Just like Momma used to spray. Delicious. Dusty Crophopper: (smelling the spray) Ugh! Uh... They say the sense of smell is the first time to go. (A horn is then heard.) Leadbottom: You smell it? Mmm-hm! Dusty Crophopper: (hearing the horn) Oh! Quitting time! (flies off) Leadbottom: (scoffs) A crop duster wanting to be a racer! If you ask me, more racers should want to be crop dusters. (singing) ♪ I got some minamulch, yeah! Minamulch ♪ (The camera then shows Dusty flying over Propwash Junction, then it shows Chug filling some fuel canisters for Sparky.) Chug: Yuck. Nowadays, they got soybean fuel, switchgrass fuel, algae fuel. Come on! There's nothing like corn fuel! Sparky: Oh, healthy! No tank you. Chug: Tell me about it. What's next, pistachio propane? Sparky: What, are you nuts? Chug: For my money, there's nothing like good old-fashioned corn fuel. Sparky: Oh, yeah, you betcha. Chug: I even made up a slogan. Sparky: Oh, slogans are good. Chug: (clears his throat) "Corn. It gives you gas." Sparky: (thinks for a moment) Catchy. I like that. Chug: Me, too. (finishes filling the fuel canisters) There you go, Sparky, you're all set. Sparky: (leaves) Catch you later, Chug. Chug: Sure thing. Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) This is Dusty Crophopper to Chug. Over. (Chug goes into a building to respond on a microphone.) Chug: Uh, Chug isn't here. Come on, use the new call sign. Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) Right, right, right. This is, uh, Strut Jetstream calling Turbo Coach Truck-zilla! (Chug moves his mouth in the way of Dusty's line.) Ready for practice? Chug: (puts his hat and headset on) You betcha, Strut! (Chug comes out of the building onto a hill. Dusty flies over the cornfield.) Dusty Crophopper: (flies over Skipper Riley's hangar) Ha-ha! Whoo! (Skipper then opens the curtains on the window to see Dusty flying.) Skipper Riley: Young punk. (shuts the curtains) Chug: (through the radio) All right, buddy, I got you in sight. Now let's start with some corn-row sprints. Drop and give me 20! (Dusty does so as his engine roars. Skipper then opens the curtains on his window again to look.) Chug: (through the radio) Come on, buddy, keep it going! Ooh, nice turn. Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) What else you got? Chug: (holding a "Air Racing for Dummies" book with his fuel pump) Okay. Now, let's try some treeline moguls. Dusty Crophopper: (flying over one row of trees) Yeah! Chug: (through the radio) All the way up and down. Don't be dogging it. (Dusty then continuously flies up and down over the rows of trees.) Chug: (through the radio) That's how you do it. Dusty Crophopper: Ooh, yeah! Chug: (through the radio) Looking good! Dusty Crophopper: Uh-huh. Chug: Okay, adjust your angle of bank with your alien irons! Dusty Crophopper: You mean "ailerons"? Chug: (through the radio) Oh, yeah. (Dusty's exhaust manifold then blows up.) Dusty Crophopper: Oh, great! (The scene then skips to Dusty's mechanic friend Dottie checking his engine in the garage.) Dottie: Oil lines and oil cooler check out. Dusty Crophopper: Mmm-hmm. Dottie: AN-8 fittings look fine. Dusty Crophopper: Nice. Dottie: Wait a minute. You've worn out your main oil-seal. Dusty Crophopper: Huh. Really? Dottie: That kind of damage comes from extremely... (suddenly closes Dusty's fan cowl door) Dusty Crophopper: Hey! Dottie: ...high speeds. (pushes Dusty slightly) Pushing the engine to the red line for prolonged periods of time. (takes her mask off) Dusty Crophopper: That would be unwise. Dottie: But that's not you. Dusty Crophopper: (chuckles) No! (chuckles again) Dottie: You're a crop duster and all you do is just dust crops at very low speeds. Dusty Crophopper: Yep, low and slow. Dottie: Unless you've been racing AGAIN! Dusty Crophopper: No! Wha-What, me? No! (Chug then arrives honking his horn.) Chug: Oh, man, Duster, you were in the zone, where a Saturn rocket couldn't catch you! Dusty: (shakes his head to Chug) Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm! Chug: Ballistic! (flashes his headlights) We're talking light speed. Light speed, here! Dusty: (again shakes his head to Chug) Shhhh... (Dottie then turns towards Chug with an angry face.) Chug: You're going to tear it up at the qualifier this weekend. Yea... (notices Dottie looking at him with a stern look) Oh, Shelby. Dusty Crophopper: (sighs) Um... I don't know. Dottie: Dusty, you're not built to race! You're built to dust crops! Do you know what will happen if you push it too far? (hits different parts of Dusty with her wrench) Wing flutter, metal fatigue, turbine failure! Chug: (gasps) Turbine failure? Dottie: (acting out as Dusty) Oh, no, I'm going down! Chug: (gasps) Dottie: Why didn't I listen to Dottie? Chug: Yeah, why don't you listen to Dottie? Dottie: (continuing to act out as Dusty) She's the smartest mechanic in the world! Oh, my gosh! Chug: What?! Dottie: The orphanage! Chug: No. Not the orphanage! (covers his eyes with his crane arm) Dottie: Kids, fly out of the way! Kaboom! (throws her wrench towards the floor, which it then hits a fluorescent light that then loses its power) Chug: The kids! Dottie: (groans dramatically as she overturns to imitate death) Dusty Crophopper: (gasps) Chug: (gasps) Dottie: (chokes) Dusty Crophopper: Wow! That was vivid and specific. And exactly why I need you to come with us to the qualifier. Dottie: You're unbelievable! Dusty Crophopper: Oh! Did you hear that? I am unbelievable! Chug: (sobbing) The orphans! Dottie: (sighs and leaves) Category:Scenes